


Sanctuary on a Starship

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Original Character(s), Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has outlived all of the wizarding race and is now living as a hermit on a new planet. Only he runs into two Starfleet officers who disrupt his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I was watching Star Trek: Into Darkness for the second time in theaters, my mind was half on the movie and half growing a plot bunny. So here it is. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Star Trek and Harry Potter do not belong to me. It belongs to the creators. The only thing that belongs to me is the original character in this chapter.

The private security officer watched as a couple of his fellow men dragged out the prisoner from his cell. Caleb had watched the same prisoner be pulled out and taken to a room with Admiral Marcus and then a couple of hours later be dragged out again. The officer had refrained from watching what went on in that room after he had seen the aftermath of the second time. Caleb and the other guys had been hired to keep a monstrously big ship running in top form and to keep it a secret from Starfleet.

Though he had been skeptical of the job offer at the time, the pay was good with one requirement: don't ask questions. He had been hired by the admiral just a couple of months after the destruction of Vulcan along with some other guys in the private security business. However, he had not expected to be hired to keep an eye on guy that was newly awoken from an induced coma from a cryotube. He had also thought it was weird at first when he had only noticed ten or fifteen crew members on the ship, though.

Apparently when the guy had been awakened, Marcus had had him brought in to his office for a talk. What followed after that, well no one could tell what happened inside the admiral's ready room except that when he had passed by the room on one occasion, he had heard groaning and whimpers. And it certainly wasn't the voice of the admiral making those sounds. A couple of the other guys in the security detail mentioned hearing the slap of flesh against flesh, accompanied by shouting and yelling by the admiral.

After the first couple of meetings in that room, their captive had been escorted to the engine room, the transporter rooms and the bridge and left there. Caleb had enquired to a fellow officer after what the captive was suppose to be doing and received the answer, “he's apparently been 'hired' to enhance the ship.”

A couple of times, he had had the dubious honor of entering the room where the admiral and one of the quieter, but still more intimidating officers were most likely torturing the prisoner. When he had entered the room the first time, he had been startled by how warm it was in the room. The smells that were emanating from the corner of the room indicated to Caleb that sex had occurred in the room. He had been ordered to take the captive back to the brig. And though, Caleb had seen a lot during his time in the private sector, this had taken the lead as the most disturbing thing he had ever seen.

He knew what those sounds had meant, but hearing and seeing what had happened were two very different things. The admiral's captive had been on the ground, bruised and curled into a fetal position, though when he had walked up to the prisoner to take him back to the brig, his expression was as steely as always. It was like nothing really phased this guy either that or it took a lot to hurt him. Even if it did take a lot to hurt the guy, whatever happened to the captive seemed to heal in less than two days. Which led Caleb to suspect the guy had a genetically enhanced body and could heal easily and withstand much.

That had lead to Caleb wanting to see what transpired during those weekly 'meetings'. So when one of the other guys told him that he had once again dragged the prisoner from the brig to the room for the admiral, he walked over to his desk and pulled up the video for that room. He saw the admiral sitting at his desk, with a determined look in his eyes. The captive sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table, cuffed to the desk. Caleb wasn't able to see the prisoner's face at this angle, so he would need to judge from his tone of voice. There was also another man in the room who was standing in the corner. At first, Caleb had not noticed him, for he had a quiet but imposing presence. He very much dominated the room, and he was standing there with his arms behind his back, waiting to be called for.

“Are you sure about your answer, Khan?”Admiral Marcus questioned in a forceful voice that didn't let out anything about his goals.

“Yep, I am sure,” the captive replied in a wary, aloof tone. “I won't do what you ask. Even if you continue to torture me, I will not.”

“Very well. I had hoped not to resort to this method, but I will do what I must.” Marcus replied and he sounded disappointed, as if he did not want to do what he was about to do but would do it anyway to achieve his goal. Caleb watched as the admiral pulled out his communicator and thumbed it on. “Lieutenant, open up the rest of the cryotubes and pull out the men and women in them. Then, kill all of them.”

Caleb could not see the face of the captive, now with a name, but he was able to see a slight hitch in Khan's breathing. Admiral Marcus looked very pleased to see that, too and his resulting grin was like one of those Terran sharks opening their mouths, full of shiny white teeth.

“Wait... I will do what you ask,” Khan stated haltingly, with a defeated tone, though that was the only bodily expression that Caleb could see or hear that meant Khan felt backed into a wall and defeated. There were no sagging shoulders or anything else that indicated Marcus's victory. If Caleb could see Khan's eyes, he suspected that they would show anything but defeat. If Caleb was right, then the admiral would have to watch his back around their captive.

Caleb watched as the admiral called off the lieutenant and then started to undress right then and there. And that's where Caleb turned off the video, not wanting to see anything else. He could still remember the screams from Khan that he had heard a week ago.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a couple of months since the first time their prisoner had been dragged to and from the room. And since then, one of the other guys had heard screams and groans in increasing volume when they passed by the room and when he had been ordered to take the captive back to the brig a week ago, the guy had obviously been in agony. He had been limping and hunched over, one arm pulled to his chest as if it was broken, but had refused any aid (which was good because the security officers had been prohibited from offering any kind of aid).

That incident was a lot better than that one time when Caleb had sworn that Khan had looked close to death when Caleb had come to fetch the captive and take him back to the brig.. The admiral had ordered a couple of men to go into the room and at first, Caleb had wondered about that, since Marcus had not wanted anyone else to go into the room during that time. He had received his answer when he had spotted their prisoner limp and pale on the ground, barely breathing with bruises and blood everywhere. Admittedly, Caleb remembers going to the bathroom in his quarters and puking after he had finished his task, but he distinctly remembers how their captive had been impaled with two pipes in his chest and Admiral Marcus looking on with an indifferent expression.

Since Caleb had been tasked with heading the security detail, he had had access to the footage for every room on the ship. The officer had been able to distinguish the reason to the torture and it had been very trivial. Though, he had gotten the feeling that he had not been told everything. His boss, which was the admiral, had been looking very secretive and looked like he was withholding information. Marcus had just wanted someone to enhance the ship with new weapons, shielding, and transporter capabilities.

Still, Caleb had been putting one and two together and the result was not good. Waking up a man who could withstand everything and had to be tortured harder and harder each week to make him cooperate and make every part of the ship better to forbidding anyone from telling other people about this. And add to the list of Caleb's bad feelings about what went on was the call that he had received on his communicator a couple of minutes ago from the admiral.

He was pretty sure that he had covered his tracks when he watched that security footage. So he didn't have a clue as to why he was being summoned to the Admiral's ready room. He quickly walked over to the ready room and waited for the Admiral to let him in.

“Enter.”

Caleb pressed the door and walked right into the room, hearing the door close after him. The Admiral was standing at his desk, waiting expectantly for something. Caleb saw Marcus nod at someone or something behind him and he felt a bolt of energy hit him and then knew nothing more.

Admiral Marcus glanced at the corpse of one of his security officers and glanced at the person he had hired in secret.

“Dispose of that, please. I don't want anyone gossiping.” Marcus gestured to the body and then went back to his PADD. “I do not want anyone learning the identity of my captive, Micheal. Make sure that no one else has hacked into the security feeds. Dismissed.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep Khan as in-character as possible. The next chapter will be Harry's introduction and the beginning of the fluff and humor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Spock, let's try that cave over there.” Jim gestured to where he had spotted a cave, which he could barely see, on the horizon. The two of them had been driven away from a village by force for trying to intervene in a diplomatic meeting between two villages. Their shuttle had been disabled and riddled with wholes by the natives and a group of Klingons and in the fray, both of their communicators had been shot. To make matters worse, it was during a snowstorm that they had been kicked out. Jim had made sure that both him and Spock had come down to the planet with sufficient warm coats, but with no way to contact the Enterprise, they would have to build a fire quickly in that cave.

It had been a couple of hours since they had quickly fled the village

Also, Jim had broken his leg, which was a pain in the ass, that was making itself known every minute. Once they had both gotten out of the chaos and out of the village, Spock had fussed over Jim's leg with what little they had with them, which was to say, not much. Having a broken leg made their getaway a bit slower, with Spock having to half-carry him.Jim had looked at his first officer in curiosity; he knew that Vulcans took physical contact with another person seriously. Jim could have walked or, you know, limped, his way on his own but Spock just inserted himself under his shoulder and took some of his weight. Luckily, Spock had a hypospray for pain, so Jim was still in pain, but not as much as when he had first broken his leg.

Hopefully, they, meaning Spock would find some way to fix their communicators and be able to get in touch with the Enterprise.

“Very well, Captain.” Jim saw Spock turn to look at the horizon and then at the cave that Jim had seen. “We should hasten to arrive at the cave before the sun goes down.”

“Oh, we'll get there. We're making good time,” Jim replied. “I hope the Enterprise doesn't think we're dead. Bones would kick my ass if he had to go through that again.” He grinned at that thought, but then realized what Spock said.

“You're cold? Already?” Jim asked curiously. He knew that Vulcans didn't do well with cold temperatures and the sun was almost down, as far as he could see. He could already tell what the time was because his stomach was growling and it had been for a few minutes.

“No, however, we need to further clean your wound. I am displeased with you. I would have easily taken that shot,” Spock replied. Jim took a more serious look at the Vulcan officer who had become his friend.

“This is a lot better than when you marooned me on Delta Vega, you know. I don't see or hear any big creatures that want to eat me,” Jim commented, teasingly, then glanced at Spock for his reaction. He chuckled and then immediately grimaced when the motion pulled at his wound. Spock had raised one eyebrow, in what Jim took to mean, the Vulcan had trouble understanding humans.

“Captain, that was one instance for which I have apologized. Though, I do not see how this event could be better than what took place a couple of months ago. You had my counterpart to guide you and you were not injured,” Spock replied.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me 'Jim'?” Jim responded, wincing when he tripped, though Spock did catch him. “This time is better because I have you at my side.”

“At least once more, Captain,” Spock replied. Jim smiled at him, feeling a warmth in his chest at that.

Jim and Spock both trudged through the snow and tried to pick up their pace. Though to Jim, it felt like they were barely making a difference in the ground in between them and the cave that he had spotted. Hopefully the cave wouldn't be occupied when they reached it.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, Jim and Spock reached the cave with minutes to spare. A couple of minutes later, the storm reached its peak, howling winds, hail and snow falling with increased speed. He gave a sigh of relief at being out of the storm and off of his feetand looked around the cave, which seemed like it spanned a mile in distance. It was very dark and mostly empty wherever Jim looked, though he couldn't see to the end of the cave.

“Hopefully, there will be wood for a fire around here somewhere,” he commented. He glanced at Spock, who was half-carrying him to one of the walls of the cave.

“Captain, may I put you down? I will go look for firewood outside of the cave,” Spock stated.

“Sure, I'll just wait here then,” Jim replied and then pulled out his away kit and got out the first aid supplies.

Spock raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'stay there' then slowly lowered Jim down to lean against the wall of the cave. He pulled up his coat tighter then Jim watched as the Vulcan then went cautiously out of the cave to find some firewood.It was about fifteen minutes before Jim heard footsteps that belonged to Spock, who when Jim saw him, was carrying a small pile of wood. In that time that he had been gone, Jim had cleaned his leg and was waiting for Spock to come back to splint it.

Though when Jim took a closer look at him, there was clearly something amiss. Besides the fact that his first officer was starting to shiver and, Jim should have said something about Spock going back outside earlier. Their coats weren't heavy enough to keep them warm in these conditions. Spock was only moving slowly and he was very still throughout his body.

“You okay, Spock?” Jim asked tentatively. Spock looked at him and inched his way to the right, toward Jim. And when he did that, he had to blink to make sure what he was seeing. If Jim was right about this, then that was one of those tigers from Earth. The tiger was glancing first at Spock and then Jim, and Jim could have sworn that there was worry in those green eyes.

“Uh, Spock, do you know of any Earth tigers on this planet? 'Cause I don't,” Jim murmured, more than sure that Spock would hear him, but not wanting to yell or make any fast movements that would spook the big cat. Jim had already gone stock still, just as Spock had. Jim was starting to get a weird feeling about this, because the cat did not look like it was about to pounce on either of them. In fact, it looked like a domestic house cat, only a lot bigger and with stripes. “Though it could be a victim of a trader,” Jim added.

“No, I am not aware of any Earth tigers in this sector. However, if it was once captured, there are no signs of it now. I would like to also note that it has made no attempt to kill and eat me. It surprised me near a tree and then started to follow me,” Spock replied and slowly walked over to a spot near Jim and put down the wood that he was still carrying. The tiger started to saunter over to where Jim was still sitting and then promptly collapsed. Jim looked up and saw Spock just putting his phaser back in it's holster.

“Please tell me you only stunned it. I think those tigers are still endangered back home,” Jim commented, taking a closer look at the big feline. “How big do you think it is? It looks like it could be more than 500lbs.” As he was talking, the tiger seemed to be twitching all over it's body, like it was trying to shake off the charge from the phaser. “Uh, maybe you should stun it again?”

“Yes, I only just stunned it. I am aware of how protected this species is back on Earth,” Spock replied and took a couple of steps closer to the downed cat. “I would have to say, 800lbs?” As Spock stopped a couple of inches away from their unwanted intruder, the tiger opened one eye. Then right before Spock took a couple of steps away from it, the tiger opened both of it's eyes and slowly started to stand up.

That led to Spock pulling out his phaser and stunning it again. Jim stared at the cat in amazement; he didn't know of any animal that could resist being stunned. He started to get up and move just a tiny bit closer to see it in more detail when the cat, who still had it's eyes open and was staring at him very creepily, rolled his eyes at him. Both that and the sudden reminder that he had a broken leg made him yelp.

“It totally just rolled it's eyes at me! Did you see that, Spock?” Jim exclaimed while glaring at the cat.

“I saw that, though that is not normal cat behavior. Expressing exasperation at you is normal but for a cat to do it?” Spock queried while eyeing the feline steadily. It had started to work on standing up while they had been talking. As Spock had yet to put away his phaser, the cat stared at him, released a small, quiet growl and then slowly started to crawl on it's stomach toward Jim. Jim started at that and then pulled out his own phaser and pointed it at the big cat. Spock quickly stunned it again and the cat fell onto the ground floor.

Jim huffed at that, “I won't take offense at that comment.”

“I am unsure as to how the cat can shake off the stun charge from a phaser like that,” Spock reported, sounding very put off at not being able to have an answer to that question.

The two of them watched as the tiger shook off the stun just a couple of minutes after Spock had fired his weapon. Jim was about to stun it again when he heard a voice in his mind.

“Bloody hell, stop stunning me! I'm trying to help!”

Jim startled and he saw both of Spock's eyebrows go up in the Vulcan expression of bewilderment. The voice sounded like it had a british accent but it sounded like the owner was in his mid-30's and it was definitely male. Jim took a quick look around the cave, but only saw Spock and the tiger.

“Did you hear that too?” Jim asked, still very confused as to where the voice had come from.

“Yes, I heard it, I do not know where it came from,” Spock stated.

“Oh for Merlin's sake, fine.”

Jim and Spock both startled, though less visibly for Spock, when the tiger started to move in a way that suggested it was turning inward. Jim watched as the big cat started to shrink and change into another form. The change was very fluid; they did not have to watch bones reform or change sizes.

One minute there was a tiger and the next there was a young man standing in it's place. He looked to be about 6ft tall and he had black hair that was going every which way. He also had the same green eyes that the tiger did. The man looked between Jim and Spock patiently.

“Hello.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was roughly 300 years old, though he felt much older, when he had encountered the Vulcan Starfleet officer gathering firewood near his cave. It had been a long time since he had been with his friends and remaining family. Ever since the plague that targeted people with wizarding blood had wiped out the entire wizarding population, he had been on the run. The doctors at St. Mungo's had tried to combat it, but to no avail.

And now, he was the last wizard in the universe. He had had to watch as Ron and Hermione and every one of his friends and family had succumbed to the illness that attacked their magic first and then their bodies. Harry had gotten it too and then when he had woken up after dying, he wished he could have stayed dead.

He had been awed by the first spaceship and the contact with Vulcan. The universe was apparently not as small as the governments had once thought. With that thought, Harry took up planet hopping, hoping to get lost and forget. He never stayed too long on one planet, as he had discovered once or twice that there were people who would like to own the last wizard in the universe. He had known that revealing the wizarding world's existence in the hope that the muggle doctors could help would have consequences. And, he had found it, being the last of his race.

He had taken to using an alias to better protect himself after he had gotten captured that first time. That was also the first time he had discovered that there were special restraints that dampened the use of any talent, including magic. He had eventually gotten rescued by a Starfleet ship and had taken a couple months to recover from that 'experience' onboard that ship. However, it hadn't been the worst he had endured over the past couple hundred years. Harry had definitely counted the second wizarding war with Voldemort the worst couple years of his life.

He had just come back from the space port when he had noticed a Vulcan with a blue Starfleet uniform on. Harry trailed curiously after him, as he was aware of reports that the USS Enterprise had stopped above the planet. The officer that he was following had a stack of firewood in his arms, which was even more interesting. It was just starting to really snow and hail which turned into a blizzard.

Just as he was about to turn around and lope back to his cave, he noticed one of the giant indigenous creatures that roamed this planet about to charge the Vulcan.

Not wanting anything to happen to the officer, Harry took off and planted himself right in front the man.

“You might want to cover your ears.” Harry reached out with his mind to the Vulcan and then let loose a loud challenging roar. Harry had been here long enough for the local wildlife to know not to mess with him. Once he closed his mouth, he noticed that the creature had fled. He then turned around and looked at the officer, who was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. His eyebrows had both gone up to his forehead in surprise, though unexpectedly, there was no fear in his eyes.

Harry noticed that while he was standing there, the Vulcan had started to shiver even though he had on a heavy coat. Harry had not even noticed the rapidly cooling temperatures as he had cast a warming charm on himself. _Vulcans must be more susceptible to colder temperatures._ _Might was well herd him toward my cave; it'll be warmer there._ Harry slowly padded his way toward him and attempted to appear harmless, he only lightly nudged the man.

Giving a little start, the man appeared to come out of his amazement. Harry saw his right arm twitch as if reaching for his phaser, but with his arms full, he couldn't do anything. Harry gave a chuff and then ran ahead some and then back and repeated it. The man seemed to get the idea and started to follow.

Though, Harry didn't have to repeatedly run back and fourth as the Vulcan appeared to know where to go on his own. So Harry stuck by his side, though still a couple of feet from him. As they were walking back, Harry used his magical sight and turned his gaze on the man. He had felt something that came from him and now he could see that the Vulcan had a thin rope, only visible to someone with magic, that was tying him to... apparently the guy in the cave that was lying on the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Listening to the two debate on what to do with him was at first amusing then not very much with the bemusement. Plus, he could see that the human had a broken leg and was very much in pain, while waiting for the Vulcan to splint it. Being repeatedly stunned was also not fun, however, he had learned to throw off a stun charge from a phaser a couple of years ago.

Finally, having enough, he shifted back to his human form. He chuckled when the human fainted. The Vulcan just stood calmly and lifted one of his eyebrows.

“Well, that went well,” Harry teasingly commented.

“And who would you be?” the Vulcan asked, while walking over to the human and kneeling at his side, pulled out a tricorder from his kit, scanning it over the human. As he did so, the human woke up, groaning all the while.

“Did Bones just use another hypospray on me or did I really just see a tiger shift into a human?” he asked. Harry chuckled at that, though he didn't know who Bones was.

As Harry had a pretty good experience with Starfleet so far, he decided that there was no harm in telling these two who he was.

“I am Harry Potter and you guys would be...?” he asked. As he said his name, the human's jaw dropped and the Vulcan's expression was as stunned as a Vulcan could be.

“You're the last wizard! You are still alive!” the human exclaimed excitedly. He was brimming with energy and Harry saw him wince when he jostled his leg too much.

“I am called Spock and this one here is my captain, Jim T. Kirk,” the Vulcan replied, with hint of a smile at his partner's antics. “Captain, you need to stay still. Your leg needs splinting and I can not do that if you move about.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the name. The name Kirk seemed familiar for some reason.

“Jeeze, Spock, be a party pooper, why don't you? He's the only wizard left in existence! I read the books about his life,” Jim said while Spock went about splinting his leg.

Harry blushed at that, aware that someone had written books about him after everything had gone down. “Is there something I can do to help with that?” he gestured to where Spock was tending to Jim's leg.

“No, it would be easier if it was just me,” Spock stated. It looked to Harry that he was well focused on his Captain's welfare. If the tales that Harry had heard about the captain of the USS Enterprise and his first officer were correct, then there were good reason for them to take care of each other.

“So why are you guys here?” he asked, while extending some magic to help with the pain in Jim's leg. Harry had found that if he saw anyone in pain throughout his life, than he had a really difficult time not helping. The minute he feels his magic do what he was guiding it to do, Harry saw Jim relax fully. Spock gave him a questioning gaze when Jim calmed down to the point that he didn't move at all. Harry nodded in reply.

“We got chased off from some diplomatic mission by some of the locals and our shuttle was destroyed,” Jim replied. “Our communicators got shot and now they're not working. Bones is so going to be angry with me when he has to panic about me.”

“Who is this Bones you speak of?” Harry asked, curiously.

“Oh, he's the ship's doctor and my best friend,” Jim replied with a grin on his face. “He likes to fuss over me.”

“This weather is not helping either,” Spock added, finishing up Jim's leg.

“Okay, you two clearly can't go out in the blizzard,” Harry glanced outside of the cave. “Why don't you guys stay here and comm the Enterprise in the morning. I can help with the comms, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the evening and night, the three of them shared stories around the fire that Harry started. Though, it was mostly Jim asking Harry about his past and getting excited when Harry gave in and showed off his patronus. Eventually, Jim fell asleep and Spock soon followed.

After the two of them were asleep, Harry cast his patronus again. Prongs leapt from his wand and stood patiently in front of him.

“No enemies tonight. I need you to take a message, though. Get to Dr. McCoy on board the USS Enterprise and Lieutenant Uhura and let them know that their captain and first officer are safe and sound,” Harry stated. He watched as the deer bowed its head and then disappeared.

And Harry soon followed Jim and Spock into sleep, though he shifted back into his tiger form and curled around the two to help keep them warm. He made sure to keep the shields around his mind up, even if he knew that Vulcans were only touch telepaths.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Harry woke up before Jim and shifted back to his human form. He saw that Spock was already up and sitting up against the wall of the cave with his eyes closed. Harry supposed that he was meditating. He walked up to the edge of the cave and looked outside. It had stopped snowing and generally storming last night, but everything was now covered in white. The sun was now shining at its brightest, which was normal for this planet at this time.It would make it a lot easier for the Enterprise to beam them up to their ship.

Hearing a groan, Harry turned around and glanced toward it came from. He could see Jim opening his eyes and stretching. Harry saw Jim turn his gaze toward Spock and Harry could definitely see some affection in that look. Though, when Spock turned his gaze outward to Jim, apparently done meditating, Jim quickly turned his gaze to Harry.

“So, how are you going to fix our comms? I thought that magic didn't work with technology,” Jim asked, curiously and there was a hint of excitement there too. He started to stand up, then seemed to remember that he had a broken leg. Harry started to walk over to help when Spock got there first. Spock glanced toward him, too from where he was helping Jim up. Harry eyed Jim in a critical manner. He didn't seem to be in pain, but probably he was one of those guys that tried to keep that to himself.

“Are you going to use magic?” Jim added.

“Well, if one of you could give me a communicator to work with, and yes, I've developed a way to augment technology with my magic,” Harry answered.

“Is there a way to have it so that we would be able to see you do that?” Spock asked, curiously, already handing over a busted up comm. Harry took it and examined it. It had been shot through and through; there was no way it would work normally now.

_Hmm, maybe there is a way to do that._

“Would either of you object to me using my magic on you?” Harry knew that he had already had used magic to alleviate Jim's pain from his broken leg and Spock knew, but this was entirely another concept. He would have to touch their minds and for most people, that would have been a no-no, especially Vulcans.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look between them.

“No, I certainly do not have any objections,” Spock replied. Harry raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'are you sure?'

“I am quite sure, Harry. I am interested in what your magic looks like. The Starfleet professors all thought wizards had died out. I admit to having read the books that were written about you. To be able to study you would be fascinating if you are amenable,” Spock replied in an earnest voice. Harry chuckled at that.

“Nope!” Jim asserted. “Spock, you're just excited about having a wizard onboard! You're just a closet nerd!”

“Captain, I am unsure of what the term 'nerd' means, but I have heard from other cadets that it has negative connotations,” Spock stated.

“No! Well, I'm sure there are people who use it as an insult, but when I use it, it means that someone has a lot of passion about something in a positive way,” Jim replied.

“Okay then. Are you two ready to go back to your ship, because if so, we should go outside. I suspect that it will make it easier to beam you back then,” Harry said.

Jim looked taken aback by that. “You mean, you're not coming with us?”

“No, I have a few things to do here,” _like staying the hell off the radar._

“But, it would be great having you come with us!” Jim exclaimed. “I want to know more about you!” Jim was now wearing a pouting expression, which was rather cute.

Harry smiled and glanced at Spock and the Vulcan looked at him and they shared a annoyedbut fond glance. _I suppose I could hop a ride. I do have something I want to check in my apartment back on Earth._

“Alright, I'll come,” Harry said and smiled when Jim gave whoop of elation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them cautiously walked outside of the cave. Both Harry and Spock were supporting Jim, since the ground was covered with snow and rather difficult. Once they had made it a sufficient distance from the cave, they stopped. By unspoken agreement, they had walked over to a spot that had the least amount of snow. When they stopped, Harry pulled out the communicator.

“Ready?” Harry asked the two of them. “However, I don't think you two will feel anything when I do this.”

“Yep!” Jim announced.

“Indeed, I am,” Spock added.

Harry reached out with his magic and left just a little tiny bit of magic in both of their minds, not even touching their thoughts and feelings. The little clump of magic would stay in both Jim and Spock's minds for however long he wanted it to or they wanted it. Once he was done, he pulled out.

“Okay, I'm about to add some magical fix-it to the comm,” he glanced at Jim and Spock, who were both looking very excited, though Spock was just looking intently at the comm and him.

Once he had pulled out the comm, he again extended his magic to the internal parts of the comm. He didn't use his magical sight for this; he knew what parts he had to jumpstart. After about a minute of his magic looping through the communicator, the comm was definitely fixed. However, it still had the gaping hole in it, but it was working nonetheless. Harry wordlessly handed it back to Jim, who looked amazed. Spock looked awed, or as awed as a Vulcan could look.

Harry watched as Jim turned it on and then asked someone called Chekov to beam three aboard the Enterprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Being beamed aboard a ship always felt abnormal to Harry. It felt different than apparating, perhaps because when he apparated, his body didn't get torn apart. He had eventually gotten used to apparating, but in the time since warp beaming had become the main mode of transportation, he had never gotten used to it. Sowhen the three of them appeared in the transporter room of the USS Enterprise, he took a couple of steps away from Kirk and Spock and promptly puked up his past dinner.

Once everything was out, he glanced up at Jim and Spock sheepishly.

“Umm, I can clean that up?”

Jim laughed at him and Spock just moved his eyebrows.

“Don't worry about it. We've had plenty of people who are not used to warp beaming,” Jim replied while still holding back laughter, though not doing a good job at it.

Harry just pulled out his wand and was about to vanish the mess when someone entered the room.

“Jim, what now? What happened to make you get a broken leg?” the new person said. He had brown hair and was about Harry's height. He also had a medical tricorder in his hand and was approaching the Captain. Harry assumed that this was Dr. McCoy, the ship's doctor.

“Bones, there were extenuating circumstances, but we got kicked out of the diplomatic meetings by another group of the natives violently. I got shot in the leg during it,” Jim responded.

“Captain, that is...” Harry saw Spock start to say something then Jim abruptly elbowed him.

“And who is this?” Bones questioned, looking at him curiously.

“This is Harry Potter! He's alive, Bones!” Jim exclaimed.

The doctor's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “Dammit Jim, you can't just throw this on me. I need warning! You know how much I had, well, that's not information that you need to know,” McCoy replied, with excitement in his tone. “I am Dr. Leonard McCoy, the head doctor aboard the USS Enterprise.”

“You wouldn't happen to be the cause of the message that Uhura and I received last night, would you?”

Harry smiled at that, “It didn't freak you out? It freaks out some people,”

“Nope, onboard the Enterprise, we excel at freaky stuff,” McCoy muttered, looking over at Jim and Spock in, what was probably an inside joke. 

Harry blushed at McCoy's critical glance at him and quietly muttered the vanishing spell. His mess swiftly disappeared, leaving the transporter room spotless once more. He saw McCoy do a double-take at what he just saw.

“Hi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the next week or so, Harry got to know the various crew members onboard the Enterprise. He discovered that everyone knew who he was, which reminded him of his school years at Hogwarts, though he didn't like to remember them. He still had the occasional nightmare about those years. But, it was amusing to hear about his life from more and different perspectives.

Spock had even started to study him, asking him to perform spells in front of him and shift into his animagus form. Though, Harry had asked him if they would be able to do that in private and Spock had agreed to that. He had had the feeling that Spock had understood that request.

The Enterprise had had to make a detour before heading back to Earth for an observation missionon a planet called Nibiru. That had been exciting for him, as Jim had had the Enterprise park on the ocean floor. Further more, Spock had gotten it into his head to stop a volcano from erupting. That had gone over well with Jim, Uhura, and McCoy; Harry had seen the panicked expressions on their faces as they thought that Spock had died.

Finally, after that mission, they reached Harry's first home. Earth.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Once the Enterprise reached Earth, Harry asked to be beamed down to London so that he could pick something up. He had been beamed down with Jim and Spock, since they were heading to Starfleet Headquarters. Saying a quick goodbye to those two, he apparated to his own apartment. Before he had left Earth for good, he had gotten an apartment in a residential area of London and stored his stuff there. He had left Grimmauld Place for good because of the memories that he associated with it.

Though he had come back to Earth, maybe 60 years ago to attend Starfleet Academy, but that was it. And yes, he had done that under a different alias, too. He had done that in about four years and greatly enjoyed it. Under the alias that he used, he had made the rank of first officer, but had abruptly dropped off the face of the earth after that. Harry had discovered that he had a bounty on him, as many people wanted to 'study' him and he had realized that he had someone tailing him. In general, he didn't like to come back here; he wanted to explore new planets and make new memories. 

He had wanted to deposit some memories in his pensieve and look through them to see about something. His apartment looked like it had no one living in it. It was totally clean and there was no hint of dust or dirt around it. It was only a place of temporary living for him, though he paid for the rent monthly. 

He walked up the stairs of his apartment and into the special closet where he had placed his pensieve and other things he didn't want anyone to see. So he was paranoid, sue him, he had reasons. For the next few hours, he drew most memories of the past few months and years into the pensieve. Next, he looked them over, as the name Kirk and the fact that Jim looked rather familiar had been bugging him ever since they had met.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. When he had gotten rescued from the slavers a couple of years ago, it was by a Starfleet ship called the USS Kelvin. The first person he had seen was the first officer, George Kirk, Jim Kirk's father and he had helped him from the ship. Harry had of course heard about what had happened to the Kelvin seven months ago and he had wished that he could have been there. If only he had been near Vulcan to help out before it had turned into a black hole.

 _Hmm, maybe I should show Jim this. I know he was born right on the day that the Kelvin was blown up._ _He might like to see this._ Pulling out of the pensieve, he tapped his wand on the rim of it and watched it shrink. He pocketed it and went to fix some food for dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, he set out to return to where Jim was located. He had gotten a call from him to meet up at a bar near Starfleet Headquarters. After the mission on Nibiru, he had cast a couple of tracking spells on Jim, Spock and McCoy, just in case. He quickly apparated to the bar, where he could see Jim and an older man waiting outside of the building.

“Jim, what's up?” he called to the man. Jim looked toward him, grinning when he saw Harry. 

“Harry, I wanted you to meet someone.” Jim replied, though there was some underlying distress to his tone. As the other man didn't turn to look at Jim at that, Harry figured that he was the only one who caught that. Harry raised an eyebrow toward Jim, quietly questioning what happened. Jim shook his head then introduced the man next to him as Admiral Christopher Pike.

“So you truly are the last wizard in the world?” Pike questioned.

“Yes, sir. I'm Harry Potter,” he shook Pike's hand when he held it out.

“You look familiar, though I would know that name anywhere. And I know that Starfleet has not had one Harry Potter go through the academy.” Pike said thoughtfully. “Oh, well, Jim, we have a meeting to attend.”

Harry watched as the Admiral walked over to a car and got in. He returned his gaze to the Captain of the Enterprise, expecting some explanation. Jim had a certain sorrow in his eyes, though he hid it well.

“What's up?” Harry repeated, already putting up a small silencing ward around them.

Jim glanced around them, then relayed what had happened when they had gone to debrief.

“They what??!” Harry exclaimed. So that was the cause of Jim's distress. From what Harry had seen so far, Jim was a good captain. He seemed to be able to switch from joking around to serious in no time at all. During the week in between meeting Jim and Spock and coming back to Earth, Harry had explored the Enterprise, well more like given the official tour and then Jim had given him a much more detailed 'unofficial' tour. Harry had seen how the crew members had respected Jim and deferred to him. To Harry, it had looked like the crew of the Enterprise treated each other like family.

“Yep, I'm now only a first officer, apparently Pike pulled some strings so I could be his first officer,” Jim replied. 

“I'm sorry. For what its worth, I believe that you make a good captain.” Harry reached out and squeezed Jim's shoulder in reassurance. Jim smiled at him, then seemed to shrug off his thoughts.

“Anyway, there's a meeting that I have to attend as Pike's first officer and I was hoping you could come,” Jim said.

“Where's Spock going to be in this?” Harry asked.

“They transferred him to the USS Bradbury,” Jim replied. Harry could see some fondness in his eyes when he mentioned Spock.

Harry thought on this. “I would have to stay outside of the meeting room as I'm no starfleet captain or admiral.” He left out the part where if Starfleet needed him then he would reveal his alias. But for now, he figured that there was no harm in keeping that a secret.

“Alright, then let's go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry paced outside of the room that most of the important admirals and leaders of Starfleet were talking. Jim hadn't been able to tell him what the meeting was about and nor had Pike, though Harry suspected that was out of mission security. The Enterprise hadn't even been back on Earth for more than a couple of days and they were being given another mission that wasn't their five years in space. Well, Harry guessed that it was about another mission. That might not be correct though. 

It had been roughly 15 minutes before Harry heard the sounds of gunfire in the room. The gun fire that he heard sounded like it came from a ship!Harry started towards the door when a couple of guards with heavy weaponry raced in before him. He spelled a shield around himself, which he had tweaked to contain weapon fire and then cautiously entered. 

The room was in disarray; there were what were probably dead bodies on the floor, covered in blood and gun inflicted injuries. Harry searched for Jim and Spock, not finding Jim, but he saw Spock dragging an injured Pike out. Harry raced over, extending his shield to loop around Spock and Pike. 

He would have tried to ask what was happening, but it was just plain too loud to be heard as the gun fire was continuing. He gently grabbed Pike's other arm and helped Spock carry him out. 

Both Harry and Spock set Pike on one of the chairs outside and Harry went to work. Pike was already close to death, so Harry had little time to stabilize him. Since Pike already knew who Harry was, he quickly pulled out his wand and extended his magic into the admiral's body. He mostly knew that his magic would do whatever it needed to do to heal, so he watched it race through Pike's body to the most extensive wound which was a ship blaster wound in his chest. His magic knit together blood vessels, mended torn organs, and stopped the bleeding at a slightly quicker pace than he usually healed with. He was also dimly aware of Spock initiating a mind meld with Pike as he was working.

He was dimly aware of Jim racing towards them and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Harry kneeling over the admiral who looked half-dead. 

Harry slowly pulled off after a couple of minutes, leaving a stabilized Pike in his wake. The admiral still was in need of medical care but Harry had bought him roughly15 minutes, just enough to wait for a Starfleet doctor. 

“Will he be okay?” Jim asked shakily. 

“Yes, he will, assuming he gets to a doctor in the next few minutes. I stabilized him enough for that,” Harry replied. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Jim responded.

“Jim, I should go see who is still alive,” Spock cut in.

“Go, I want to wait here with him,” Jim said.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after the attack, Harry was just waking up in his temporary quarters on the Enterprise when the door indicated there was someone at it. He got up and quickly summoned some clothes and put them on. He also called his wand over and tucked it into his ankle holster, just in case.

He walked over and touched the button to unlock and open the door. There was an unknown young crew member standing at his door.

“Yes, may I help you?” Harry asked.

“You're wanted at Starfleet Headquarters now,” the crew member stated.

“Oh, thanks. I'll be down at the transporter room in a minute.”

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry was walking to the room that he was go to, he saw Kirk and Spock come out of the same room that he was expected at. He saw Jim lightly hit Spock on the shoulder in a companionable, excited manner. They were talking with each other and when they saw him, Jim waved. Harry sped up, wanting to see what they were on on about.

“Harry, you're awake. Good. Do you want to come with us to go get the bastard who did this?” Jim questioned, obviously talking about the attack yesterday. There was a gleam in his eyes, a not very friendly look either. Harry was certainly glad that he got to Admiral Pike in time to save him. As it was, Pike was in a coma and the medical officers were not letting any 'civilian' see him. Otherwise, he thought that this would have been a mission of revenge. Though it probably still was, as many other captains and their first officers died yesterday. Spock was looking at him with

“Sure, I'll come. I don't have anything else in my social schedule for the next few days. I assume you know where the guy is?”

“Yep, though, he's on Kronos, where Starfleet is not suppose to go, officially,” Jim replied, looking excited.

“May I ask, where are you heading to?” Spock cut in.

“I had been called down to headquarters, though I don't know who by and I don't know why,” Harry commented. “Someone named Admiral Marcus.” Spock's eyes narrowed for a second then twitched to glance back at the room they had left.

“Oh we just got permission to go after Harrison from Marcus. You don't know why he's calling for you?” Jim asked.

“Nope, though it could be about what happened yesterday. I don't think anyone saw me healing Pike,” Harry said thoughtfully. When he had stabilized Admiral Pike yesterday, he had also used some magic to mask what he was doing, as he still didn't like using his magic in front of crowds and people he didn't trust.

“I didn't see anyone who was staring at you,” Jim replied with a serious expression, and then glanced at Spock.

“I did not see anyone either,” Spock commented.

“Hmm.”

* * *

 

Harry walked the rest of the way through the doorway and saw that it only had one occupant, Admiral Marcus. There was a desk that was covered in paperwork and a long thin table that had models of all of the ships in the fleet. The admiral himself was sitting at his desk, looking over a PADD.

“Come in.” The admiral called to him, Harry slowly walked over to the desk. However he did not go any closer, as something about the admiral made his metaphorical hackles go up. Marcus just seemed off, somehow and Harry couldn't place what was making him think that way. But he made a note to himself to watch the admiral in the future, if he ever had dealings with him.

“I saw you help drag Pike out of the room yesterday,” Marcus said, looking him over once Harry had come to stand by his desk. “You seem familiar for some reason.”

“Uhh, okay?

“What's your name?” the admiral asked.

Harry debated for a second and then replied with, “James Evans, sir.” He didn't want this man to know that he was Harry Potter.

He watched as Admiral Marcus stared at him for a minute then went back to making notes on his PADD.

“Well, I shall look forward to watching your career, Mr. Evans.”

 

* * *

 

 

The following afternoon, Harry joined the crew of the Enterprise to go after one John Harrison on the Kronos system. Apparently, Admiral Marcus wanted Jim to go after him and even supplied 72 missiles and had even reinstated Spock as first officer and Jim as captain of the Enterprise. Harry had heard Jim saying that the missiles were to target Harrison and kill him before a trial. Predictably, Harry had heard Spock and Dr. McCoy object to using the missiles before the Enterprise launched from the space dock.

Harry had the same objections that the doctor and Spock had. He just didn't think it was right to immediately kill someone before they got a trial. Jim and Spock had even invited him onto the bridge; they had said that having someone of his expertise would be useful. Now, he was staying out of the crew's way and was standing right by the Captain's chair. He had put on his dragonhide armor before coming onto the bridge, since they were going into neutral territory and could easily get into a fight.

About a half-hour before they were scheduled to arrive near Kronos, the ship suddenly broke out of warp. He saw Jim talk with Chekov, who was taking Scotty's place for now. Harry hoped that that was just temporary; he liked Scotty. He heard Jim ordering Uhura to go with them down to the planet, with Spock. Sulu took the captain's chair as ordered and then commed down to the hangar bay to let them know to be ready.

“Harry, could you come with us down to Kronos?” Jim asked him as he and Spock were walking out.

As they were taking the lift down to the hangar bay, Spock and Uhura were not even looking at each other. Once they arrived, Spock and Uhura walked over to the acquired ship and walked in. Harry was about to join them when Jim pulled him aside.

“Captain? What's up?” he asked.

“Harry, I know you have an invisibility cloak with you onboard, right?” Jim murmured.

“Yes, I did bring it with me. Though I didn't think to bring it with me now. You think I should bring it on this trip?” he questioned.

Jim looked at the ship, which held his first officer and lieutenant and then back to Harry. “Yes, if you could go get it?”

“Of course.” Harry quietly pulled out his wand and muttered the summoning spell. Jim was about to walk into the small ship when Harry saw his cloak come whizzing past him to land in Harry's outstretched hand. Harry chuckled at the many dropped jaws that crew members had as they watched a cloak shoot past them.

“Awesome!” Jim exclaimed then boarded the ship. The members of the crew that were going down to Kronos were wearing non-Starfleet uniforms, so as to not start a war, if this mission went pear-shaped.

 

* * *

 

 

On their way down to Kronos, Harry heard Spock and Uhura argue about his disregard for his own life back at Nibiru. Jim even added his opinion about that to the conversation.

 Once they made it down to Kronos and were forced to land by the Klingons, Uhura made it very clear that she wanted to do what Jim had told her to come for. Harry shared a look with Jim and then pulled on his cloak. Harry snickered at their amazed expressions when Harry vanished from sight and in Spock's case, Harry suspected that he would want to study him more.

He followed Uhura out to meet the Klingon landing party and then went around behind the Klingons. Harry was just there in case everything went to hell, so he watched Uhura speak Klingon and was able to understand it when he cast a spell on himself to translate. When the truce seemed to fail, he watched as Uhura grabbed the knife that was in the holster on the leader's leg and stab him with it. Then it was all chaos; Harry started to stun the members of the Klingon party, Jim and Spock and the two security team members all raced out and started firing their phasers. Harry was still under the cloak, so when he stunned someone, others around him looked a bit startled.

Even more Klingon ships raced into the vicinity and started to unload warriors. When Harry started to realize that they were outnumbered, an unknown person entered the fight. Harry looked up when he heard sounds of a big gun being fired from above and saw a person all dressed in black with what looked like a cannon gun. The guy was firing at the Klingons and was doing a fine job at taking them out. He didn't even waste a minute after taking down one; he just went to the next one. 

By the end of the fight, Harry had gotten a good idea to who this was. One John Harrison, who they were about to detain. The guy was obviously very good at fighting his way through opponents; he probably didn't care if he was injured or not either. He just seemed to be full of ruthlessness and ferocity.

Harry raced around the many objects blocking the way to find Jim on the ground and Uhura and Spock standing over him. As he was about to pull the cloak off, Harrison bolted over to where they were grouped and pointed his high powered gun at them. Harry inched closer, in front of Jim and Uhura, who might have been injured and stood by Spock's side. As he was still under the cloak, he even inched a few steps towards Harrison, who took a step back. Harry quirked an eyebrow at that; Harrison didn't know that he was there, he was under his cloak! Still, if Harry hadn't been staring right at their soon-to-be detainee, he wouldn't have seen the minute flinch in his blue eyes; it was there and gone in a couple of seconds.

“How many?” Harrison shouted at them.

“Lower your weapon!” Spock stated toward Harrison.

“How many torpedoes?” Harrison once again shouted, firing at Spock's weapon, which resulted in it being shot out of Spock's hands.

“72.” Spock replied.

Harrison started to lower his weapon at that. He even looked relieved at what Spock said. “I surrender.”

Harry pulled off his cloak, not noticing Harrison do a double-take at the sight of another man standing right next to Spock. Harry heard Jim groan and went to his side to help him up.

Harry heard Jim groan and went to his side to help him up. Dr. McCoy was going to have to look at Jim and probably Spock and Uhura too.

Jim shook off Harry and Uhura's help and walked up to Harrison, who just stood there calmly, without any hint that he had bull-dozed his way through 30 or so Klingons. Harrison's eyes had not left Harry's since he had pulled of the cloak. It was a little unnerving in Harry's opinion.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Spock cuffed Harrison and then they boarded the ship back to the Enterprise. Hopefully, the warp cores were fixed so they could immediately take off back to Federation space.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Khan had just surrendered to Captain Kirk of the Enterprise when a man appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Khan startled only a little, which for him was just a narrowing of his eyes. He had noticed that there had been Klingons falling down after getting hit with a burst of blue light during the fight. While he was staring at the man, the Vulcan came over and cuffed him.

The man had black hair which looked unruly and deep green eyes. The man was also staring at him in fascination, but also with some respect. Khan was able to look him in the eyes, so they were of equal height. The man also had some kind of special armor on over his body and it looked like scales of some sort. However, Khan could not see any sign of a weapon, he could only see a holster with what looked like a long twig in it on the man's left wrist.

Khan hadn't even picked up on the fact that there had been four people standing in front of him. He mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention to the sights and sounds around him, though the fact that he hadn't been able to see or hear the other man was more than a bit startling for him.

When he had been under Marcus's thumb for the past five months, he had not learned that Starfleet had developed cloaking technology that would work for a person. Though, he had missed a lot, being asleep for 300 years. He was loathe to admit to himself that he had missed something that could be of interest to him in getting revenge against Marcus.

By the end of his 'arrangement' with the Admiral, the wounds that his minion had dealt had taken much longer to heal. Marcus had taken to drugging him in the last couple of weeks of his captivity and Khan had surmised that the drugs kept his body from healing quickly. When he was drugged, the injuries had taken a couple of weeks to heal, not just a couple of days. The few days before he had escaped the admiral had looked suspiciously gleeful about something and Khan had escalated his plan to escape.

He had also successfully put his family and crew members into the torpedoes, but then Marcus had found out and ordered the missiles taken away and activated. That had made Khan enraged and had resulted in him going after the admirals and captains in London. And now, he learned that the missiles that are carrying his people are on board the Enterprise.

Khan was pulled out of his thinking when the Vulcan nudged him along with one of the guns. He walked along to the shuttle, without any complaint trying to catch a hint of what the unknown man was saying to Kirk. But, he couldn't even hear anything; it was like they weren't talking, but Khan knew they were. He could see them out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't able to hear anything coming from them.

 

* * *

 

Harry followed the security officers as they took Harrison to the brig. Something was off about Harrison and he did not know what it was. He had seen the flinch and the utter relief the other man had expressed at knowing that there 72 torpedoes aboard the Enterprise. On the way to the brig, Harry heard Jim calling for Dr. McCoy to come meet them.

Harry also was intrigued as to how Harrison could just wipe out that many Klingons without breaking a sweat. Though, come to think of it, he remembered some war that the muggles had fought and the wizards had stayed out of it. The Eugenics War, if he recalled correctly was fought during his school years and the leaders of one side of the war were the 'augments'. People who were superior to normal humansin regards to their strength and intelligence.

Harry had remembered reading about the wars in the muggle papers during the summers in between school. And with that, he knew that the name 'John Harrison' was not the man's real name. Harry didn't remember what had happened to the augment but he guessed whatever happened to him then caused him to still be alive now. Harry didn't think the guy was immortal, just very long lived or... He would have to ask Khan what had happened to him.

Once they arrived at the brig and he watched the officers put him in one of the cells, Harry observed as Dr. McCoy arrived and asked who he now knew as Khan to stick his arm out for a blood test. Khan was still alternately staring at Jim, Spock, McCoy and Harry, though his gaze was toward Harry most of the time. After the doctor was done, he started to walk back into the corridor and Spock and Jim followed.

Harry stayed put, wanting to question Khan about what had happened to him. Jim looked at him, with a question in their eyes. 

“I'm fine. You guys know what I can do; if he does anything that I don't like, than I can react accordingly.”

“Alright, comm me if anything happens,” Jim replied.

“You'll look into those coordinates and the torpedoes?” Harry recommended.

“We will. Be careful, Harry,”Jim replied and then headed back to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

Harry turned back to face Khan, who was looking at him with intensity. 

“So... Khan,” Harry waited for the startled expression on the other's face to settle and then continued. “What happened to you? Last I remember reading in the newspaper, you and your people had vanished.”

“Who are you, that you know my real name?” Khan questioned. 

“My name is Harry Potter and I was born in 1980. So I know, well, I don't know the specifics of what happened, but I know that you are Khan and not this 'John Harrison',” Harry replied. Khan raised an eyebrow at that information.

“You were born in 1980; were you put into stasis too?” Khan asked, stepping up close to the barrier between them.

“So that's what happened then? You were put into stasis, as what... a punishment?” Harry asked, walking closer too, but not too close. He sidestepped the whole 'immortal' thing; he figured that it would be a while before he told Khan that. He hadn't even told Kirk or Spock about that; he had taken a look at the books that Kirk had given him to read that had been about him. They had not mentioned a thing about him being immortal or having more than one patronus, which he did.

Khan took a step back at that, almost affronted at the suggestion that he had been forced to do something. He had been forced to improve the admiral's ship, but the admiral had blackmailed him into doing that. No one had used his crew before and gotten away with it. That was why he would do his upmost to take revenge. Khan did notice that Harry had not fully answered his question about the other man. 

“For your information, I was not put into stasis as a punishment. I chose to put myself in cryo as a way to escape the past,” Khan finally replied. 

“Was it just you or was your family and crew with you?” Harry asked curiously.

At that question, Khan darkened and turned his back to Harry. He was about to apologize for the obviously sensitive question when his communicator beeped. Spock had given him one before they had left for Kronos.

Harry took a couple of steps back and clicked it on.

“Harry, could you come up to the bridge, please?” Jim asked with some urgency in his tone.

“Of course, I'll be right there.” 

Harry glanced at Khan, but he was still not facing him then apparated to the bridge.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Harry landed right on the bridge, startling a few crew members. He looked around the bridge; Dr. McCoy and Chekov were noticeably absent from it. Jim was in his chair, and was speaking to the doctor on the comm. Spock was standing by him and he was looking very anxious for a Vulcan.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked Jim, coming to stand on the other side.

“Harry, thanks. I sent Bones and Dr. Marcus down to the nearest planetoid to open one of the torpedoes and it was activated a minute ago. Would you...” Jim said it in a rush, though in a lower tone than usual.

“Of course. I shall be back, then. Oh, and we need to talk about Harrison afterward,” Harry replied then disappeared. He would have asked who Dr. Marcus was but he could sense the urgency on the bridge and quickly took his leave.

He landed where his tracking spell said Dr. McCoy was. He appeared behind him and yes, he could see that someone, whether it was the doctor or the young woman on the other side of it, he didn't know. But, he quickly cast two heavy, advanced shields over the two doctors, which would hopefully shield them from a potential blast.

As it turns out, the torpedo never blow up. The young woman, whom Harry surmised was Dr. Marcus triumphantly opened up the missile and successfully deactivated it. Though both doctors were blown to the side. Dr. McCoy was blown right into Harry, which caused him to yelp in surprise. Harry reached down to steady him.

“Harry, I didn't see you there!” he shouted.

“Jim told me to come and help you two. And it seems like he was right to be worried,” Harry commented, helping Dr. McCoy up and walking over to the missile. It seems that all three of them were on the same wave-length as they gaped at what the torpedo had uncovered. Inside the interior of the missile, was a cryotube with a human male. He looked to be asleep, in stasis.

“Normal missiles don't have people inside of them, right?” Harry asked lightly, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

 

 

* * *

 

“How advanced is this technology, Bones?” Jim asked. Harry was still glancing at the cryotube, along with Spock, Dr. Marcus and Dr. McCoy. They had moved all of the missiles to the medbay so that they could see if they all had humans in them. 

“That's the thing, the technology isn't advanced. It's 300 years old,” Dr. McCoy was saying. “The man in there is 300 years old.”

 _So, now I know what happened to Khan's crew._ Harry walked over to the other missiles and cast a spell to determine if they had people in them too. 

“All of them have people in them, Dr. McCoy,” Harry said. Jim looked stunned at that then very determined. He walked out of the medbay and Spock went with him. Harry quickly caught up to them, knowing that they were going to talk with Khan. He hoped that they would be able to get some answers out of the augment finally; he had been curious to learn what had happened when Khan had gotten awoken. He also suspected that whatever had happened had been traumatic for the augment, as Harry had noticed him wincing whenever he moved in a specific way or someone got too close. 

Once they made it to the brig, Jim asked why there had been people in the missiles. Harry walked up to the barrier between them. Khan, whose attention was focused on Jim and Spock, now gazed at Harry with curiosity and intensity in his eyes. The augment was talking to Jim and Spock but his gaze was now only on Harry. He watched as Khan explained what had happened to have him still be alive now and admit that his name was not John Harrison. Harry had already known that, but had not found the time to talk with Jim and Spock about it. 

“Admiral Marcus found me and woke me up,” Khan said. 

“What caused you to kill all of those people back in London?” Harry asked. “Did something go wrong during that time?”

Khan minutely recoiled, though quickly hid it, then replied, “I was under the assumption that he had killed my crew. What I did in London was pure revenge.” 

“Why did you have to kill that many people and the other captains?” Jim asked.

“My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?” Khan replied.

“Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?" Jim asked him.  
"Because, I am... better," Khan replied.  
"At what?" Jim questioned.  
"Everything!" Khan hissed at them.

“Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that, he need a warrior's mind, my mind... to design weapons and warships." Khan added.  
"You're suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Jim argued.  
"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock, you, you can't even break a rule, how could be expected to break bone?” Khan queried.

“Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space leading to one inevitable outcome: the Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted,” Khan finished with a low growl.

Harry saw Jim and Spock glance at each other, questioningly. It was a lot to stomach if everything Khan had said was true. Harry though didn't have such a hard time believing it; he had always distrusted people in authority, starting with the Minister of Magic and ending with Dumbledore. He had just accepted that leaders shouldn't be followed blindly.

“Captain, we've got a ship incoming from warp,” the lieutenant at the desk said. 

“From Kronos?” Jim turned around and asked him.

“No...” 

“Alright, we're on the way. Lieutenant, escort Khan to the medical bay with six officers.” Harry watched as Jim and Spock hastened to the lift that would take them to the bridge.

 

 

* * *

 

As Harry walked alongside Khan and the six security officers, he thought about what he had noticed from the other man. Khan was very intimidating when he wanted to be, but Harry had observed the few flinches. The questions about the torpedoes and the questions about Khan's past had been answered, but Harry still wanted to know what had happened when he had first been awoken. Harry was quite adept at putting one and two together and the details he had been adding up were not good. 

Harry was brought out of his thinking when Khan bumped into him. He reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder and steady him. Though Harry found it difficult to imagine that Khan would need someone to steady him, as Harry hadn't seen him trip yet. Harry glanced over to the augment, who was staring straight ahead, gritting his teeth. 

Harry then glanced behind himself and Khan to see one of the officers grinning smugly at one of the others. Harry raised an eyebrow at them, silently judging them. The officer subsided then stared ahead at the hallway in front of him. He knew that everyone knew that Khan was the culprit behind the attacks in London, but there was no reason to be petty in their attempted revenge. Harry silently pulled out his wand and cast a small, low level stinging curse at the officer and then returned his wand to his holster.

He heard a yelp from behind and smiled, but didn't glance back. Though he did happen to see Khan grin, which was quite devastating to him. Merlin help him if he saw Khan actually smile and at him, no less. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Once they arrived at the medbay, Khan walked over to sit on one of the biobeds and the officers surrounded him. Harry stood next to the bed, as he saw Dr. McCoy walk over with a tricorder in hand. Dr. Marcus was also in the medbay looking over the cryotubes. Harry saw Khan wince at seeing her studying them, but didn't react otherwise.He walked over to the doctor before he made it to the bed, putting up a temporary ward around them so that no one else heard their conversation. The head doctor looked at him questioningly.

“Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone back with Jim,” McCoy commented.

“Doctor, I suspect something happened to Khan before he came to us. Something bad, but I don't know what it is,” Harry replied. He looked over to where Khan was sitting, for all purposes, patiently. However, when Harry looked closer at him, he could see the augment was minutely hunched into himself, as if unsure as to what would happen to him. He turned back to reply to McCoy. “I think Admiral Marcus did something to him.”

McCoy turned to glance at the man in question. He was about to say something when they all heard Marcus's voice over the intercom. Jim was questioning him about the circumstances that had led to the enterprise's warp core being damaged. Marcus admitted to knowing Khan's name. Telling Jim to get rid of Khan immediately, as he was very dangerous. Jim replying by practically accusing the man of sabotaging the Enterprise, or having it sabotaged. Marcus ordering them to turn Khan over to the USS Vengeance or else. Jim telling him that the Enterprise's transports were down; that Khan was in engineering.

Harry narrowed his eyes at hearing Marcus's voice again. He had thought it familiar when he went to see the admiral back on Earth. But he couldn't place it.

Harry grinned at that and then felt the entire ship start to go to warp. He glanced over to Khan to check on him, only to see him staring into space. He walked over to the bed, joined by Carol and McCoy who started to scan Khan with the tricorder. Harry only a little hesitantly reached out a hand to place it on the augment's shoulder in reassurance. No one was going to boot him off the Enterprise, if he didn't want to go. Especially since Harry figured if they were going to give him to Marcus, he would put up a fight... Though when he glanced into Khan's green eyes, he saw them narrow and there was a feral grin on his face, though he quickly masked his expression.

He suspected that whatever had happened to Khan by the Admiral, Khan had promised retribution. Fuck, whatever had happened to Khan, and Harry had started to suspect that it was bad, he realized that he was inclined toward revenge on Khan's behalf.

“You won't be safe at warp,” Khan stated. 

McCoy and Carol stared at him for a minute, then Carol ran off, presumably to go warn Jim and Spock. 

“I never heard your answer,” Khan asked, staring pointedly at Harry.

“Answer?” Harry said, raising one of his eyebrows at him. McCoy was still scanning Khan with his tricorder and his expression was getting grimmer by the second. Harry inched over to McCoy's side to look at the doctor's PADD when there was a big explosion somewhere in the ship. It reverberated through the medbay and Harry could feel it. He could see nurses steadying themselves on tables. It was followed by more hits to the ship by impressive weaponry. By this point, Harry figured that the shields weren't even up anymore. Klaxons started to sound on the intercom, signaling red alert.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Harry announced and then walked over the door to the hallway. He reached out a hand and placed it on the wall right next to the door and extended his magic into the whole ship. He pushed his magic into the shields around the ship, having enough to spare to raise the shields to 75%. He wouldn't be able to stop every missile and torpedo but he did stop most of them from doing a lot of damage. Once he felt that the shields were back up, he could hear that there were no more hits to the Enterprise.

“I take it this is Admiral Marcus's doing?” he yelled over to Khan. The alarms were still going and injured crew members were already flowing into the medbay. It was chaos, but as Harry could see, it was controlled chaos. The crew members knew what they were doing; they knew what to do in a fight. 

“Yes, you would be correct in your assumption,” Khan replied, looking fascinated by the sight that Harry made. The augment was staring intently at him.

“How are you doing that?” Khan asked him. “I've never heard of anyone that could interact with a ship that way.”

Harry was well aware of what he was doing and the sight that he made. Whenever he pushed his magic into powering a ship's systems, wherever he made contact, it glowed. It was something to do with whatever was powering the ship that had it interact with his magic this way. He also was able to sense what was wrong with a part of the ship, too.

“It must have been during the time that you were in stasis that those damn books came out,” Harry started. He would have continued, but that was the exact instant that Jim walked into the medbay. Jim glanced at Harry, started walking toward Khan then did a double take and turned around to really look at the wizard.

Harry grinned sheepishly and withdrew his hand, but not his magic. He had ended the connection right before he withdrew, so the magic wasn't drawing on him anymore, but it was still in the ship, powering the shields.

“So, I presume you are to thank for the shields powering up at the last minute and saving our asses?” Jim asked. “Though it wasn't enough to stop Marcus from powering up his weaponry,” he muttered to himself.

“Uh, yep. That was me,” Harry replied.

“Jim, what do you need?” Harry asked, seeing his expression. Their captain was pale and Harry could see that he was about to do something stupid and desperate.

“Tell me everything about that ship,” Jim glanced determinedly at Khan. 

Harry heard Khan list off most of the technical details about the USS Vengeance. It allowed Harry to add another clue as to what had happened to Khan before they had met. The augment had presumably worked on the Vengeance, but whether it was forced labor or not was a whole other story. He was inclined to say Khan had been forced to work on it, through blackmail, otherwise he wouldn't be inclined to take revenge on the man. 

“Are you coming or not?” Harry heard Jim ask Khan when he tuned back into their conversation.

“Whoa, what are you two doing?” Harry exclaimed.

“We're going to take that ship and to do that, we have to do it from the inside. The plan is to travel through space straight to one of the vents on the USS Vengeance. Scotty will open a door for us. He's in there now,” Jim replied. “Do you want to come?”

“Oh, hell no. Being outside of a ship and just in a spacesuit? Just the thought of it scares me. No,” Harry argued.

“See, Jim? Another person shares my precise feelings about the matter,” McCoy said, looking at Jim, while gesturing at Harry.

 

* * *

 

Harry accompanied Jim and Khan to the trash suit that they were going to get vented out of the Enterprise in. Once they got there and were suited up, Harry stayed where the security officers had left them. 

“I will, however, send help with each you,” he commented down toward them. Both Khan and Jim glanced up at him, curiously.

Harry cast his special patronus charm and the transparent wolf and the jack russell terrier hopped out of his wand. They looked at him expectantly.

“Follow Jim and Khan; make sure they get to the Vengeance safely. Answer to them and only to them,” he ordered. The wolf floated down to Khan's side and the terrier went to Jim's side. Khan's jaw dropped at seeing the two patronuses and reached out a hand and when it went straight through the wolf, he looked back up at Harry, quizzically. 

“I'll answer your questions after all this is over, Khan. Just get back in one piece,” Harry grinned at him, then stood back to watch the humans get vented out of the Enterprise. The wolf and the terrier following.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry apparated back to the bridge after seeing Khan and Jim off. Spock was sitting in the captain's chair and walked up towards the chair. McCoy was standing right to the left of the chair, so Harry took the spot to the right. The life signs of both Jim and Khan were on screen nearby and Harry's gaze was pinned on it. When he looked out of the window he could see both his wolf and terrier running right next to the men. 

Harry looked over at the doctor and Spock. They looked tense, both of them and that was when Harry realized there was someone else missing.

“Where's Carol?” he asked Spock. The vulcan turned to look at him with a grim look, which meant a lot if Spock was showing that emotion. He was scared for Jim, if Harry wasn't stupid. The captain and first officer of the Enterprise had feelings for each other, but weren't making a move either way.

“She was beamed aboard the USS Vengeance,” Spock replied.

The communications officer was getting Scotty back on the line, as he was the only person that could open the door for Jim and Khan.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” McCoy asked Spock.

“I am not sure about anything about this,” Spock replied, turning to look at McCoy.

“You're a big help,” McCoy quipped then glanced toward the window at the front. 

“Crap!” Harry heard Jim's voice over the intercom. They were about halfway to the USS Vengeance. He could see the transparent wolf pushing Khan out of the way of a big piece of debris.

“Captain, what's wrong?” Spock called.

“A rock flew into my helmet, right into my screen,” Jim replied. The terrier moved to go in front to guide him.

“Follow the terrier, Jim. It will lead you to the right path,” Harry said. 

“Thanks,” Jim said. 

Harry could hear Scotty talking to someone over the com and the person sounded like a security guard. He could see that their chief engineer was trying to get the security officer to move out of the hangar, so he wouldn't have to be flushed out into space. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We made it,” Jim said over the com. 

Harry glanced down at Spock and then at McCoy. The next few minutes were stressful for everyone on the bridge. They listened to the sounds of fighting, grunts and moaning from the security officers who were indeed private security. Then when Jim commed the bridge to alert them that they had arrived at the bridge, the coms cut out right in the middle of the communication.

Everyone on the bridge startled at the sudden static of the coms. It felt like everything happened in slow motion for the next few minutes, but in reality it didn't. 

“We've lost them!” Harry heard the communications officer shout. Everyone tensed up and were paling as Jim's health signs meant that he was panicking and that his heart rate was rocketing up. And Harry had to assume that if Jim's vital signs were like that, Khan's were too. Just as Harry was about to try to use his magic to aid in the coms, the terrier and wolf patronuses appeared on the bridge and trotted over to Harry. All of the officers stopped what they were doing to watch them.

The dog opened its' mouth and then out came Jim's voice. “It's an ambush; send help! Marcus has more men than we saw! Harry, I know you and Khan have something; he's trying to keep it together, but Marcus woke up one of his younger crew members before he sent the missiles on to us. Khan didn't know. She's in bad shape. You can guess Khan's reaction.” 

Harry gasped; he could well imagine Khan's reaction. It was probably similar to what Harry, Spock, Jim and Uhura had seen back on Kronos with the Klingons. They already knew that Khan would do anything for his family and to hear that Marcus had awoken one of Khan's crew and done things to her.... It seemed that he would finally figure out what had happened to Khan during his time with the admiral.

There was silence on the bridge then the crew started yelling to each other the second after the patronus delivered the message and disappeared. Harry walked over to Spock, who looked pissed off and well, Harry would have to remember to not get on Spock's bad side ever. He walked over towards Spock, already decided on his plan. “Would you like to come with me, Spock?” 

The other man looked at him curiously. “I was under the belief that you would not be able to apparate to a place that you have never seen before.”

Harry grinned and it was a shark-like grin, “Nope, I can do it. That just never got into the books. I left some things out on purpose. I always find it amusing when my enemies underestimate me.”

Spock looked at him then glanced at Sulu, who was looking at them. “Sulu, you have the bridge.” Spock then went over to grab a phaser from his station and attached it to his belt. “Ready.”

Dr. McCoy walked over, grabbing a medkit on the way, and glared at Harry expectantly. “I'm coming too.”

Harry grinned at him, “Good.”

In deference to him as a Vulcan, Harry grabbed Spock's clothed arm with one hand and reached out to grasp the doctor's shoulder with his other and disapparated. Inwardly, he was following the directions that the terrier patronus had given him. They landed in the hallway that led to the bridge a minute later. Spock pulled out his phaser and Harry watched as the vulcan clearly debated setting it to kill, but set it to stun a second later. McCoy also pulled out a phaser from somewhere.

As for Harry, he cast a patronus spell, this time with all six of his patronus forms: the doe, the buck, the dog, the wolf, the otter and the terrier. They all spread out in front of him, McCoy and Spock, ready to defend them. Lastly, Harry shifted into his tiger form and roared loudly, hoping to unnerve their enemies and let Jim know that help was on the way. 

“So that's what you look like in your animagus form, huh?” McCoy asked, awed, but determined to rescue Jim.

His roar lasted for a minute and a half and then he stared at the door. Spock glanced at him, as if to say 'Are you done now?' and then hastened toward the bridge. 

What they saw was sickening, to say the least. The younger woman that Jim had mentioned was on the floor in front of Marcus, with a couple of private security officers guarding her. Harry couldn't see her, but from what he saw, it made him want to puke. Marcus himself was sitting calmly in the captain's chair. Jim was standing protectively in front of Carol Marcus, behind Khan.

The augment was fighting through a couple of men, who looked like they took on lions for fun. Harry took one look at the fray and loped toward them. He was aware of Spock stunning the two guards that were standing in front of Marcus and then pointing his phaser at the Admiral. McCoy ran over to start tending to the woman, after seeing that Jim was mostly unharmed. Harry shifted into his human form before he reached them. 

He cast a high level stunner at the men that Khan was fighting and they fell before he reached them. He swiftly walked over to Khan, who was staring at him with malicious intent, clearly still filled with adrenaline from the fight and seeing red. The minute he reached out a hand towards him, Khan started to attack him. Though he didn't get far; Harry cast a low level blasting charm that would only knock him over onto his back. The augment toppled over with a thump. Khan was still breathing heavily and he was rather pale from presumably seeing one of his crew members like that.

Harry took the last few steps, reached one leg over Khan's body and straddled his waist. The other man was dazed enough from falling over backward so that Harry was able to grab his hands and hold them still. 

“Khan, it's me. You're okay. The fight's over,” he murmured, knowing that Khan would hear him. He could see Jim and Carol get up and walk over to where Spock was holding the admiral at gunpoint.

Khan blinked up at him, “Harry?”

“Yeah, that would be me,” Harry replied softly, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, only for Khan to move his head enough so that they ended up kissing. He released Khan's hands, when their lips met.

At first, Harry was startled enough to stop, but then he felt a hand sneak around to the nape of his neck and hold him there. The kiss started brutal then slowly melted into a hot one that definitely had them both getting hard. It was Harry that finally drew back, but only enough to touch foreheads with the other man, who was smiling at him. 

_Merlin, I'm screwed already, aren't I?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments that I'm getting. It's great to know that people are enjoying this!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry smiled reassuringly at Khan then the sound of the aftermath filtered in. Kirk and Spock were still holding Marcus at gunpoint and Dr. McCoy was tending to the young woman in front of the captain's chair. Harry could see Scotty and Carol Marcus getting beamed back to the Enterprise, probably to go tend to the damage that the Vengeance wrought. Harry slowly stood up and held out a hand to help Khan up and he took it. They both walked over to where Marcus was though Khan went to see to his family member.

“Harry, you okay?” Jim asked him, though not moving from his stance.

“I'm okay. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. It was hilarious watching these guys stop when you roared though,” Jim chuckled.

“I can imagine. You sure you're okay?” Harry asked. Jim had a couple of bruises, but other than that, he looked fine. But appearances could be deceiving. 

“Bones already looked me over; I'm fine,” Jim answered, “Khan protected me.” He sounded surprised about that. “Is he okay?”

Harry glanced over to where Khan was holding the younger woman in his arms as the doctor ran a tricorder over her.

“He's beyond not okay, but I think things will start to improve,” Harry smiled, already about to walk over to the three of them.

“You! I knew you were the wizard I wanted!” Marcus shouted as soon as Harry came into view. 

Harry grimaced, and pulled out his wand, pointed it at Marcus and cast a stunner toward him. He watched as the admiral slumped into the chair.

Spock and Jim both raised an eyebrow at him. “What! He was freaking all of us out, right? Besides, you can interrogate him later, can't you?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, sighing and turned to discuss something with Jim, who was staring at Marcus with a disgusted look.

Harry moved over to Khan and knelt in front of him and next to Dr. McCoy. He could hear quiet crying and whimpers coming from her throat. She looked like she was about 15 years old, whereas Khan had been roughly 40 when he had gone into cryo. He had read somewhere that augments aged differently than normal humans did. Though as long as she was in Khan's arm's she seemed to relax and Harry could hear Khan muttering reassuring words to her. “How is she?”

“She needs medical attention,” McCoy said pointedly to Khan.

Harry glanced at Spock and Jim, who were talking on the comm to the Enterprise. He heard Jim talking about what they were going to do with the Vengeance.

“Khan and I could stay on this ship and pilot it alongside the Enterprise to the docking port on Earth,” Harry called out to the captain and first officer. Jim and Spock turned to look at him, listening. “Then we wouldn't have to beam...”

“What's her name, Khan?” Harry reached out a hand to grasp Khan's shoulder, getting his attention, now realizing that he could do that.

Khan glanced at him with a gutted expression, “Aislinn.”

“We wouldn't have to beam Aislinn back to the Enterprise,” Harry finished, glancing at Jim and Spock. “Assuming this ship has a medbay.”

“That idea has merit,” Spock said. Harry watched as he moved to cuff the admiral and picked him up and Harry could see Spock twitch just very minutely. He was clearly not of a mind to like the admiral at all. Harry made sure the stun spell on the admiral would end as soon as he was in a cell in the brig on the Enterprise.

“Okay then. Bones, would you-” Jim started.

“Yeah, I can stay,” McCoy interrupted. “Though, I'm not going to heal any of those guys. Screw my oath.” He pointed over to where the admiral's minions were still stunned.

“Alright, it's a plan. We'll see you back at the docking port on Earth?” Jim asked.

“Yep,” Harry replied. “I'll make sure of it.”

“Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam back,” Jim thumbed his comlink and Harry watched as Spock, holding the admiral, and Jim were beamed back to the Enterprise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, Khan, do you know where the medbay is?” Harry asked him.

“Yes, I do,” Khan replied, already standing up with Aislinn in his arms. McCoy grunted but stood up with his medkit in hand. 

“I'll meet you there as soon as I put these guys in the brig,” Harry said then moved to one of the consoles to see where the brig was. He heard Khan and McCoy walk off the bridge to the lift. Harry quickly ascertained where the brig was and two at a time, he took each private security officer to a cell. He made sure that there only two to a cell, so that they wouldn't really be able to form a plan to escape. There were 15 in all, so it took Harry 10 minutes to do that, which by then his magic was at its' lowest that he had registered it in 100 years.

After he was done, he took the lift back up the bridge, which in Harry's opinion, was too small. He preferred the bridge of the Enterprise to this one, with the color black on the walls exerting a solemn or intimidating vibe. The Enterprise was all light and excitement. He could see that the other ship had already gone into warp to go home. He walked over to the helms console and set a course for Earth and the docking port. Once he had input the coordinates, he pushed the button for warp speed and felt the ship move into warp.

Done with that, he walked down to the medbay, rather than apparate there so as to conserve energy. It was a small medbay, compared to the Enterprise, as the ship was only meant to be staffed by a couple of officers. McCoy and Khan were standing around one of the biobeds by the door; McCoy going through his hyposprays and injecting Aislinn with them. Harry walked over and stopped by Khan's side. Now that he was closer to the younger woman, he could clearly see bruises, scratches and at least a couple broken ribs and other broken bones. Though her bruises were healing while Harry watched, confirming that she was an augment.

“How is she?” he asked the doctor.

“She'll heal,” McCoy commented. “I haven't noticed any injuries other than broken bones, so that's good.”

Harry watched as Khan grimaced, but relaxed at McCoy's diagnosis. Khan then turned to him.

“I would like to hear your story, now,” Khan asked. Though to Harry, it sounded more like an order.

“Okay. Here?” Harry replied hesitantly.

“No, we'll go into the head doctor's office. I want to be here when Aislinn wakes up,” Khan said and reached out an arm to wrap around Harry's waist and steered him in the direction of the office. Harry felt the warmth that came from his hand even through his shirt and it felt good.

When they reached the office, Khan went over to one of the chairs and sat down and gestured for Harry to sit in the chair opposite him. Harry sighed and sat down, clearing his throat for this. He groaned when he sat down; it felt good to finally not be in a state of emergency and with everyone okay.

“Okay, so you know that I've been alive all this time?” Harry asked.

Khan nodded in response. 

“I haven't been in cryo; I'm kind of long-lived? If that makes sense? I'm not a normal human, obviously.”

“Of course.”

“So before you entered cryo sleep, had you ever heard of the wizards?” Harry asked the other man.

Khan looked at him thoughtfully for a couple of minutes. “I believe I heard whispers or rumors of such a group of people. People that could do things that were thought of as impossible or out of the ordinary, thought of as magic. They were thought to have the ability to change shape or become near invisible. You're one of them?”

Harry was close to fidgeting at Khan's very intent gaze. “Yes, I'm one of them; I'm actually the last one alive. The rest died off from a plague and war. That roar you heard before you guys got rescued? That was me.”

“Ah, but you have human vocal cords. So you can change shape. What form do you take?” Khan asked curiously.

“I can take the form of a tiger,” Harry replied, yawning mid sentence.

“Would you show me sometime? When you are not exhausted,” Khan queried.

“Sure,” Harry responded, feeling his eyes drooping. He was about to fade when he was suddenly lifted.

Harry opened his eyes, only to see Khan holding him. “Ugh, okay, you can carry me. Just don't tell anyone.” With that he burrowed into the warmth of Khan's chest, feeling him chuckle, and fell asleep.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

… _It was dark and dank in the cells but it was far from quiet. Harry could hear loud screaming all the way to his location, screaming that was well deserved. He himself had already been tortured for a couple of days, continuously and he had been given dried and moldy food and stale water. That on top of the fact that before he had gotten captured, it had already been a few days since he had had food. He was weak and he would have apparated away when he had first woken up here but there was a ward or... something that kept him from hopping away or shifting, or using any magic of any kind._

_Harry shrank back from cell doors as he heard footsteps that amounted to three people walking toward him._

_“Looks like it's the wizard's time to come in again,” the man that appeared at the door said in an ugly voice. The guy was smirking smugly at him and reminded Harry of seeing Greyback's smile right before he bit and attacked someone._ _The guy was joined by two other hulking, muscular men and Harry watched as they unlocked the cell and came for him._

_Harry heard someone start to whimper for a second before he realized it was himself._ _Then as the guys reached for him and dragged him out of the cell, handling him none too gently and greatly irritating his previous hurts from torture, he screamed._

“Harry!”

“Mr. Potter!”

“You're safe. Wake up!”

Harry jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating. He looked around the room before spotting Dr. McCoy at the foot of his bed. Khan was sitting in a chair by his bedside, looking at Harry, his eyebrows drawing together and his hand outstretched to rest on the bed. Harry glanced at Khan's hand and realized that he had unconsciously reached out to grab and hold on tight. He flexed his fingers and was about to pull away, thinking that Khan was not enjoying his hand being nearly squished enough to make his hand whiten. As he glanced up at Khan, the other man smiled at him then firmed his grip. Harry sighed contentedly as his breathing evened out, a couple of minutes after he woke up.

“I take it that was a bad memory?” Dr. McCoy said, glancing between the two of them.

Harry groaned but looked at the doctor. “Yeah. I'm sorry if I woke the two of you up.”

“Don't apologize for something like that,” Khan asserted, staring at him with a heated gaze. “You have these dreams often?”

“You didn't wake us up is what Khan meant to say,” Dr. McCoy replied, walking away to go presumably tend to their other patient as both Harry and Khan ignored him. Though as he walked away, Harry distinctly heard him mutter something about certain captains and green-blooded hobgoblins being the same way. Harry chuckled quietly; he had noticed the way Spock and Jim were and reluctantly admitted to himself that him and Khan were probably going in the same direction as their captain and first officer were. Not that he had any objections to that.

Harry watched the doctor leave then turned to glance back at Khan and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. Maybe twice a week or something like that? Though the subject of the dreams vary.”

“What was this one about?” Khan questioned, moving to stand and oh Merlin help him, Khan moved to sit next to Harry on the bed.

Harry could feel Khan's warmth and it made him blessedly warm. “I... I was captured by... hunters, at least I suppose that's what they were. Roughly 20 years ago?”

Khan narrowed his eyes. “Captured?”

“Captured, kidnapped, tomato, tomatoe,” Harry replied nonchalantly. 

Khan's eyes turned cold and angry and he stilled. “What... happened to you?”

Harry sighed. “If you really want to know.”

“I do,” Khan said as he started to grin. It was not a nice grin; it was more like if you saw a shark grin then the human equivalent would be Khan right now.

“I was tortured near everyday and raped at least twice,” Harry replied quietly, turning to look out the window that was in the room. It looked like they were in some important officer's quarters as the bed that Harry was on was rather big and comfortable. And the window in the room was big too, showing much of the warp lines and particles. It was pretty to a certain degree, blue and white dots going beyond the speed of light.

“Do you remember anything about the men who did this?” Khan asked after a minute or two.

“Yeah, but they were taken into custody by Starfleet,” Harry replied. “So they won't harm anyone else.”

“Their names...” Khan asked again.

“Fine,” Harry sighed, looking into Khan's eyes for a second. “You're planning on doing something, aren't you? If you are, just don't tell me.” 

Khan grinned then startled when they both heard a yell on the intercom. “Khan, Harry, I need you both in the medbay right now!”

Harry started to stretch then moved to stand off the bed. He turned to glance at Khan, who had stood up too. “Would you like to see what apparition feels like? I can get us to the medbay quicker than if we walked.”

“Apparition?” Khan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, it's kinda like beaming from one place to another? Except it's my kind of beaming,” Harry explained, walking over to stand in front of Khan.

“You are awake enough and strong enough to do that now?” Khan enquired, striding over the rest of the way and wrapped an arm around Harry.

Harry grew warm but nodded in reply to Khan's question. “Yeah, sleep usually recharges me enough. Even if it gets interrupted by a bad dream.”

“Very well,” Khan said and tightened his hold on Harry who thought of the medbay then thought of the apparition spell and they both vanished from the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they landed in the medbay, it was to see McCoy pacing about the room, muttering anxiously to himself.

“Doctor, what's the problem?” Khan questioned.

Harry glanced around the room, noting the absence of the young woman. Her biobed was empty and the instruments that had been used to monitor her were all dashed around the floor.

“Khan...” Harry started, turning to look at the other man.

“My patient has run off,” McCoy replied, looking between Harry and Khan. “I think she was scared.”

Khan stiffened then turned to Harry. “Do you have some way to find her? I don't want to wander around trying to find her when she's scared.”

“Hmm.” 

Harry unknowingly started to pace and think. “Possibly. Give me a minute as I've never done this before.”

He wandered over to the entrance of the medbay and placed his hand on the wall. Harry extended his magic into the ship, along with a little bit of his conscious self. He floated through the ship, feeling the hum of the warp drive and the different systems working at efficient strength. Harry 'floated' through the ship, checking each room and officer's quarters as he went along. He could vaguely feel Khan coming up to stand behind him, almost touching. He also checked to see if there were any human shaped nooks and crannies the young girl could have gotten into. He could feel the life signatures of the prisoners in the cells but those weren't what he was looking for.

Finally, he found where the young girl was hiding and it was three floors underneath them in one small nook. He withdrew his magic and conscious after placing a tracking and monitoring charm on the girl.

“Khan, I found her!”

Harry could see Khan's shoulders drop in relief. “Where? Is she okay?”

“She's three floors underneath us,” Harry replied, already following Khan out the door. 

Harry heard McCoy shout after them to bring her back up to the medbay. 

As the two of them ran to the lift, Harry glanced at Khan. The man's neck was strained and Harry could also see that Khan's muscles were tense. When they exited the lift, Harry directed Khan to turn left into a maze of machinery. 

“What does the girl mean to you?” Harry quietly asked as they hurried along the hallway. “You seem to be very protective of her, besides the fact that she was also in a cryo tube with you.”

Khan glanced at him, studied him for a minute. “She is my daughter.”

“... Your daughter!?” Harry exclaimed quietly as they drew closer to the nook. 

“Yes, I was in an affair a couple of years before we were put to trial,” Khan replied. “My partner became pregnant and she gave birth to my daughter. I was forced to watch as she was put in cryo too, as a more personal punishment on my account.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Harry murmured. “Do you know what happened to your partner?”

“She died in childbirth,” Khan whispered.

Harry winced. “I'm sorry about that too.”

“It's not your fault; you couldn't have known,” Khan remarked and turned to him as Harry stopped. They could hear whimpering sobs and hitching breaths and with the new information that Khan had given him, Harry's heart broke at the sounds. Harry pointed at the nook that they had come upon and Khan turned to duck down but not before looking back at him. 

“I am reasonably glad that I had to go into cryo as a punishment,” Khan murmured. “If I had died then, I wouldn't have met you.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry started to fidget in place while Khan coaxed his daughter out of hiding. His magic was trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what it was.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” He started and turned to face the nook.

“Could you come in?” Khan asked, peeking his head out.

“If you're sure,” Harry replied.

“Of course I'm sure. Come here.”

“Already getting bossy, huh?”

He heard Khan laugh then he studied the nook. Harry ducked down and crawled under a pipe and sat down next to Khan, seeing the two of them sitting cross-legged. It was a tight fit so they might have been touching knees, possibly. Harry blushed for a second then glanced at Khan, who was smirking at him.

The clearing of a throat brought Harry out of his increasingly dirty thoughts.

“Father, not here, please.”

Khan chuckled. “Very well. Aislinn, I wanted you to meet Harry Potter.”

Harry turned to look at the young woman seated in front of him. There was a certain resemblance between Khan and Aislinn; nobody could miss that. She had dark brown hair but it was short and curly. It kind of reminded Harry of Hermione and his heart gave a short squeeze in his chest. He missed her so much; he missed all of them. Her eyes were a light green, certainly lighter than his own. They were however, teary-eyed.

“Hello,” Harry said.

Aislinn studied him, raising an eyebrow. “Hi.”

“So you're Khan's daughter? You look like him,” Harry commented awkwardly. 

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Aislinn asked, looking very suspicious.

Harry grinned. “If you want to. I think your father's nice looking.”

“'Nice looking'? That's all?” Khan repeated, grinning. “You wound me.”

Harry elbowed Khan. “Fine. Shall I say handsome? Though I don't even know if people say that anymore these days.”

“There. Much better.”

Harry snorted at the same time that Aislinn did.

“Shall we go back to the medbay?” Harry asked hesitantly, wincing when Aislinn stiffened.

“Aislinn, it's like the infirmary,” Khan murmured. “That's where you woke up earlier. You're safe here. Marcus isn't even on this ship.”

“Dad...”

“No buts,” Khan replied. “I won't see you permanently injured for your life due to not being treated here and now.”

Khan as a parent was a whole new thing for Harry to see and he suspected that he was privileged just to witness this. His magic again buzzed at him but he ignored it for now.

“Fine. As long as you're with me,” Aislinn whispered.

“I will,” Khan said, nudging Harry out of the nook.

“Oomph.”

Harry stood up, stretching his legs and stilled. He immediately cast a notice-me-not spell on the three of them while making it so that they themselves could see the others.

“Harry, you're blocking the way,” Aislinn said, right behind him.

“Khan...” Harry murmured steadily, so that Aislinn wouldn't start panicking. “Could you come out before your daughter? Quietly.”

He felt as Aislinn was pushed farther behind him and then Khan came to standing next to him. The other man was stock still, having read the undertone of Harry's question.

“What is it?”

“I believe we have a bit of a problem,” Harry whispered. He pointed to the hallway that they had come through to the mercenary that was standing in the entrance way. The guy was scanning the hall, obviously looking for them.

“Why hasn't he seen us yet?” Khan murmured, glancing down at Harry then back at the man.

“I cast a sort of invisibility spell on us,” Harry replied. “He can't see us or hear us.”

“I thought you put those guys in the brig?” Khan asked, staring at the man as he walked toward them.

“Yeah, I did,” Harry remarked. “Either I was too tired at one point or they had something on them that would work to get them out. Either way, I screwed up.”

“Well, it's nothing that we can't work with,” Khan replied in his normal tone of voice. Though Harry could hear a slight murderous undertone to it. “Aislinn, I need you to do something for me.”

“Yeah, dad?”

Trust Harry, okay?” Khan asked, turning to glance behind them. “He'll keep you safe.”

Harry winced as the guy walked right past them. Aislinn was stock still behind them and he wouldn't have known she was there, had it not been for her trembling. “Just don't kill them, okay? And do you want to keep my spell on you and scare the hell out of them? Or do you want me to remove it?”

Khan glanced at him. “I'll take the former option. Would you look after my daughter?”

“Of course. We'll head to the medbay and make sure McCoy is safe,” Harry replied. “She'll be safe with me.”

Khan's eyes softened and he leant down a little to pull Harry into a kiss, which they kept chaste for the sake of the situation. Teenager behind them and enemies in front of them. Though when one of Khan's hands made its' way to his lower back and started moving, Harry groaned and shuddered. But when Khan pulled away, Harry was unable to keep his hands from doing a little grabby motion.

Khan chuckled. “Later.”

Harry watched as he stalked off. Before Khan disappeared, Harry cast a monitoring charm at him, just in case.

Harry turned around and realized that Khan had grabbed his phaser. He snickered then glanced at Aislinn, who was staring after Khan then back at Harry with a worried look.

“He'll be fine,” Harry reassured her. “I've seen him fight. He'll be fine.”

“What about us?” Aislinn asked, her lower lip quivering.

“I can take care of us,” Harry replied. “I am a wizard after all.”

“Wizard?”

“It's complicated but think... oh hell, did you read Lord of the Rings, by any chance? Before you went into cryo?”

Harry encouraged her to start walking and the two of them cautiously strode back the way Khan and Harry came.

“No,” Aislinn replied. “I think I meant to, though.”

“You think?” Harry questioned, pulling Aislinn into his chest and backing up into the wall as another mercenary came their way. When the lights all powered off, he stiffened and felt Aislinn start to tremble. He felt the ship abruptly come out of warp speed and it shuddered around them. Apparently, the mercenaries had even knocked out the emergency power.

“Shh. We're safe. Just give me a minute,” Harry whispered then put his hand against the wall of the ship and pushed his magic out into the machines. “They shut off the whole thing...”

“What?”

“Hold on. Give me another minute.”

He felt Aislinn nod then he spread his magic out into the ship, cutting off any communication devices that weren't connected to the ship.

“Okay, we're good. Let's go,” Harry murmured.

“We're good? There are private security officers running around this ship and my dad's gone off to do whatever the hell he does!” Aislinn said, her voice raising.

Harry gaped as he watched her. There were tiny sparks of... Unless he was mistaken, there was instinctual magic coming off of her. It was wild but it was there. He was going to have to cast a ward around her later, to keep it contained.

“Uhm, Aislinn?” Harry asked, as they started walking again. They were going to have to apparate to the medbay, as there was no power. And hopefully, they weren't going to apparate into the middle of a trap or a fight.

“Yeah?” She replied, edging closer to him.

“Who was your mother?” Harry enquired, stopping them both and turning to look at her with new eyes. There was a new witch in the galaxy and he could feel his mouth twitching up into a beaming smile, despite their situation.

“Uh, we're in the middle of a crisis and you're asking me who my mother was,” Aislinn stared up at him, or more like glared. It was rather in between a stare and a glare. “And now you're beaming at me for some reason. It's creeping me out.”

Harry sighed. “Okay, maybe later then. So, the power's out...”

Aislinn continued to stare at him. “Your point being?”

“We're going to have to use another method to get to the medical bay,” Harry replied. “And you're probably not going to like it.”

“What.”

“It's called apparition,” Harry remarked. “Hold on to me.”

“Uh, is it safe?” Aislinn murmured.

“Yes, it's completely safe. You can trust me,” Harry whispered. “Now hold on.”

Harry felt Aislinn wrap her arms around his waist then apparated them out of the hallway.

* * *

 

 

They landed in a medbay that had seen better days. Harry felt Aislinn quiver but for the most part, she seemed to have a strong stomach.

“You can let go now,” Harry murmured. “We're in the medical bay. And I can't sense anyone except...”

“McCoy? Doctor?” Harry called out then stiffened and pulled Aislinn back into his arms. She stilled and tucked her head into his chest, whimpering quietly. The man that walked out was certainly no Leonard McCoy.

“Ah, looks like our paycheck will be happening boys.”

Harry glared as even more men came out, wearing the uniform of the mercenaries. “You're not getting either of us.”

“Yeah, well, you're boyfriend is currently occupied, wizard,” the man in charge remarked, eyeing Harry and Aislinn with a hungry eye. “Marcus will be getting his two pets back.”

Harry stiffened. “What did you say?”

“I said... Marcus likes using wizards and witches,” the man replied. “Especially ones that have no training at all.”

Harry stilled.

“Oh, yes, Marcus knew about the girl before you did,” the guy said. “That's why he picked her to be second after Khan. Of course, Starfleet had to go and rescue you before he was done with you. But he can't be picky after all.”

Harry pulled Aislinn behind him. “Yeah, well, he's getting her over my dead body.”

“I'm sure the boss would be okay with just getting the one then.”

“You guys don't know what I'm capable of, do you?” Harry asked.

“Oh, I know what you're capable of.”

“You wouldn't happen to remember a certain few names, then?” Harry questioned, pulling his magic together. “Voldemort, the Elder wand, the Deathly Hallows?”

The guy stopped in his tracks and paled. The lights came back on at that exact moment and Harry could hear scuffles in the hallway. He could hear the sounds of grunting and bones breaking but none of those sounds were from Khan. Harry grinned.

“Oh, and here's another one. Master of Death,” Harry replied calmly, drawing out his wand casually and flipping it around in his hand.

“You're... that guy?”

“Yeah, though I don't usually say that name aloud anymore,” Harry remarked. “Tends to scare people.”

The men all paled, a couple of them even took steps back.

“Uh, well, I'm sure, maybe we could just call this a misunderstanding?” The guy in charge asked timidly.

“Mason, what are you waiting for?” One of the guys called out, taking a step toward Harry who rolled his eyes. “It's just a piece of wood and a name.”

A few of the guys all ran at Harry at the same time. Harry let a big ball of pure energy loose, directing it toward the men. When it hit, they screamed and collapsed to the ground, twitching and writhing. Harry added a medium level Cruciatus curse, just for the hell of it and strode over to stand over the guys. The mercenaries left standing were stunned still, not from a spell, but from the shock.

“Don't ever come near us ever again.”

“Harry?”

“Khan...” Harry sighed in relief and turned into Khan's warmth as his arms wrapped around both him and Aislinn. He could feel Khan staring over him and at the mercenaries.

“Would you stop the spell?” Aislinn asked, voice hesitant.

“It's stopped,” Harry murmured, flicking his wrist to stop the spell.

“Thanks.”

Harry attempted to all but burrow into Khan's chest, feeling the wariness of having used pure energy. Using magic like that always took a lot out of him.

“I think I'm about to pass out now,” Harry murmured.

Khan chuckled and scooped him up.

“Hey! You told me you wouldn't let anyone see. Plus, is this getting to be a thing, for you?” Harry asked, yawning. “Raincheck on sex?”

Khan laughed out loud and that was about the time that Harry did actually pass out.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“As cute as it is to realize that you two are sleeping in the same quarters, we're about to dock on Earth,” McCoy stated dryly over the com.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes and started at realizing that he was indeed sleeping in the same bed as Khan was. But it felt good, to have someone in bed with him. He had gone through the years, drifting from planet to planet and hadn't really stayed with anyone. Well, people had offered their beds or bunks to him but those were just a place to stay. He hadn't really been with a person romantically ever since Ginny and all his friends had died in the plague.

“Good morning.”

Harry turned over in bed to look into Khan's blue eyes and smiled. “Good morning.”

He didn't really remember much of the last night's shift after he had passed out but he did remember that Khan had brought him back to the captain's quarters.

“Is your daughter okay?” Harry asked, after looking around the room. It was quite a big and spacious room with a big, comfortable bed in it.

“She's still in the medbay,” Khan replied, pulling Harry in closer to him and right into a kiss. “After McCoy kicked me out, I came to sleep with you.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Most ship doctors are grumpy like that,” Harry responded. “Khan, there's something... What was the name of Aislinn's mother?”

Khan raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need to know that?”

“You know how I told you that I was the last wizard alive?” Harry asked.

Khan nodded. “You said they died off in a plague. How did you survive?”

Harry sighed. “I'm more of a special case than the other wizards were. There were these three artifacts that made me more or less immortal.”

“More or less?”

“I can die,” Harry answered idly, curling his fingers around the quilt. “I just don't stay dead. Master of Death is my official job title.”

“You can't die.” Khan stared at him, his eyes widening.

“No. The disease came to me in the last few months, killed me and then it was gone,” Harry explained. “And when I was 'dead', it had disappeared. It couldn't stay in a cold host body so it died, not having anymore wizards to transfer to.”

“You saw all of your friends die.”

Harry nodded, sighing deeply. Khan reached out an arm to wrap around him. “Yes. But back to my original point here. Your daughter is a witch.”

“She's a what?” Khan repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Harry snorted. “No, no, it's not an insult. It's what she is. She can use magic. She has magic. She was born with it.”

“Oh...” Khan trailed off. “When...”

Harry saw him connect the dots and growl. “Those mercenaries were after her specifically, weren't they?”

“Yeah, or after me. They weren't too picky,” Harry replied, inching closer into Khan's warmth.

“How could she have survived the disease then?” Khan asked. “Her mother and I were together in 1998.”

“Wait.... 1998?” Harry echoed, sitting up and running a hand through his bed hair. “My friend... Khan, what was Aislinn's mother called?”

“Hermione Granger.”

Harry's jaw dropped and his heart clenched in his chest. “Hermione...”

He felt movement on the bed then Khan came to sit in front of him. “Harry? Did you know her?”

“Know her? We were best friends,” Harry murmured. “I remember her saying that she and Ron were taking a break. I think that they were actually filing papers for divorce or something during 1997. And then I never saw her again!”

“That's why Aislinn's brown hair and eyes are familiar to me,” Harry added, closing his eyes in remembrance of Hermione's bushy brown hair. “If Aislinn had the disease, it must have gotten killed in the cryo tank. Too cold for a disease, I suppose. Even one that eats away at our magic.”

“She must have had her reasons for not seeing me anymore,” Harry remarked.

“If I remember correctly,” Khan started then winced. “I was not like I am today back then. I was more ruthless but still protective of my people, my family. I met her in Sweden. She was a beautiful woman but she was ill when I met her.”

“Did you... take care of her?” Harry asked quietly.

Khan stared at him. “Yes, I did. I can promise you that. I take care of my own.”

“If my daughter is a witch,” Khan started after a few minutes of silence. “Would you teach her?”

“Of course,” Harry replied. “I would like to meet the other members of your crew too. If you wouldn't mind. And there's a place where I keep all of the school books and magical artifacts that I kept. I'll need to go retrieve them first.”

Khan nodded. “I'll need to get them all out of their cryotubes but yes. They probably will want to meet you too after they see you and I together.”

Harry blushed. “So we're a thing, huh?”

Khan gave him a pointed look, one part heated desire and one part possessiveness.

“Okay. I can work with that.”

Khan snorted. “I would take this time to learn you and your body but I suspect McCoy is getting annoyed at us for not immediately getting up and to the command deck.”

Harry felt his mouth go dry and his heart race. “I am totally down for that. But later, yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Doctor McCoy, did things go according to schedule?” Spock asked, as they landed back on Earth.

Khan was cradling his daughter in his arms and Harry was walking right next to him as they left the small transport ship. Aislinn was asleep, after getting checked out again by McCoy. They had landed the big combat ship right next to the Enterprise and had flown a small transport ship down to where Scotty had said that Jim and Spock were. And that was in San Francisco, where the headquarters of Starfleet.

“I got knocked over the head with something,” McCoy grumbled, gesturing for Khan and Harry to follow him.

Spock looked in between the three of them, looking as bewildered as a Vulcan could get. “What exactly does that mean?”

Harry snorted. “It means that the guys that Marcus hired got out of their cells briefly and hit him over the head.”

“They got out?”

Harry peered behind Spock to see Jim racing toward them.

“We took them out before they could do any permanent damage,” Khan remarked. “They're back in the cells aboard the ship again. Harry, are you coming?”

“Just a minute,” Harry said. “I want to talk with Jim and Spock then I'll catch up.”

Jim and Spock glanced at him, both raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. “Marcus was after Aislinn and I. He wasn't particularly after you or the Enterprise.”

“After you and the girl?” Spock repeated. “Why would he be after you two?”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Does it have anything to do with you being the last wizard?”

Spock turned to look at Jim then back at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Also...”

Harry smiled. “I'm not the only wizard in the universe anymore.”

Jim's eyes widened. “You mean... the girl?”

“Yep. She's a witch,” Harry explained, not willing to mention that she was also Khan's daughter. He suspected that the other man would want that information kept private as long as possible.

“Congratulations,” Spock mused.

“That's great news!” Jim exclaimed.

Harry inclined his head in thanks then he blinked when Jim entwined his and Spock's hands. “So is Marcus going on trial?”

“Yeah, in the next few days,” Jim replied. “Khan will need to testify, if he's willing.”

“I think I could persuade him,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. “He wants to get all of his people out of the cryo tubes now that Marcus is dealt with.”

“I'll coordinate with McCoy,” Spock remarked. “Admiral Pike will also be at the trial as he is getting better.”

“That's good to hear,” Harry said, rocking back on the heels of his feet. “I'm gonna go catch up with Khan. The prisoners on board the ship that we took over will need to be processed too.”

“Starfleet will take care of that,” Jim replied. “Go see if Khan needs anything else.”

Harry glanced between Jim and Spock, their hands still slightly touching. “Is that code word for something else?”

Jim snorted. “I didn't mean it as anything else. But if you want to, you can certainly understand it as something different.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is not far from being done. Maybe one more chapter? Possibly two?


End file.
